petualang
by yuanditra
Summary: Berawal dari kematian seseorang yang tanpa di sengaja oleh kami-sama karena takdir yang membuat nya harus terkena sambaran petir karena kesalahan kami-sama. Dan pada saat itu pun sang kami sama meminta maaf pada seseorang itu dan memberikan pilihan. "Kau ingin menerus kan hidup mu ke surga atau kau ingin hidup kembali..?"
1. chapter 1

**maaf** kalau ceriranya gak karuan

 **jadi** kalau gak suka cukup silent aja ya.. ;D

semua character di dalam fic ini bukan milik saya. saya cuma minjem nama doang.. :v

cus langsung aja baca.

vvvvv

vvv

v

Seseorang itu menjawab "aku ingin hidup kembali..!"

Kami-sama pun meneruskan perkataan nya. "Baiklah dengan satu syarat kau tidak akan dihidup kan di dunia lama mu. Karena itu akan membuat keseimbangan di dunia lama mu akan terganggu."

"Baiklah" jawab seseorang itu dan beberapa saat kemudian dia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Egh.. Dimana ini..?"sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing.

Seseorang itu berjalan terus sebuah daerah yang tidak dikenal nya. Hingga beberapa jam dia berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah desa. Ah tidak.. Sebuah kota, kota yang terlihat seperti bangunan di saudi arabia. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti kalimat yg tertulis di depan beberapa toko sangat berbeda dengan huruf manapun yang dia kenal tapi aneh nya di bisa membaca itu.

" se..sel..lamat da..da.tang di kota o..or.ario..?" Gumam nya setalah membaca dengan tertatih.

"Oraio..? Aku belum pernah mendengan nama kota seperti ini sebelum nya.. Hmm aku harus mencari tahu segalanya tentang dunia ini secepatnya."

Lalu seseorang itu pun berjalan memasuki kota tersebut dan takjub saat melihat ada bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ke langit seperti sebuah tongkat raksasa milik kera sakti :v

Saat melewati pasar yang ada di kota itu dia pun heran dengan pakaian yang menurut nya aneh. Banyak orang yan menggunakan baju zirah tipis dan membawa pedang dan staff(tongkat sihir) banyak juga yang menggunakan jubah dan membawa perisai dengan segala ukuran. Dia pun menjadi pusat perhatian karena pakaian yang dia pakai sekarang. Bayangkan saja saat kalian berada di dunia abad pertangahan dengan kemampuan manusia yang beragam akibat berkat dari dewa/dewi yang membuat mereka(petualang) kuat. Dan juga tentu saja tempat dongeon yang berada dalam bangunan raksasa yang menjulang tinggi keatas itu membuat semua petualang harus memakai sebuah perlengkapan seperti zirah dan perisai. Karena tidak mungkin sebuah dongeon tanpa monster bukan lah dongeon. Maka dari itu para petualang harus membasmi para monster agar tidak ke permukaan(ke kota). Dan juga setiap monster yang mereka kalahkan akan menjatuh kan kristal yang bisa di tukan manjadi valis(uang di dunia ini) tentu saja meskipun berbahaya banyak saja para petualang yang terus berburu di dongeon untuk kehidupan merekan dan secara tidak langsung menjaga keamanan kota.

Seseorang itu terus saja berjalan menyusuri gang dan jalan sepi untuk menghindari tatapan heran orang-orang. Hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara.tidak tapi sebuah teriakan minta tolong. Dia pun terus mencari asal suara dan menemukan nya di dalam sebuah gang buntu yang di isi oleh beberapa orang. dilihat ada 4orang pria dan dan satu orang perempuan yang terpojok di dinding gang. seoran pria besar dengan bekas luka di sana sini menbuat nya terlihat sangar. Dan langsung memegang tangan si perempuan.

"Hei apa kau mau bermain-main dengan kami manis.. Hmm..?" ucap pria besar tadi.

Ketika akan melakukan tindak tidak senonoh kepada san perempuan itu..

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba seseorang yang tadi bersembunyi langsung berlari dan memukul kepala pria besar tadi dengan kayu yang ditemukannya didekatnya dan menyebab kan pria besar tadi ambruk karena hantaman keras di kepala dengan kayu hingga patah dan dapat dilihat darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan..!" ucap teman pria besar tadi dan mecoba memukul seseorang tadi dan dengan gerakan tenang menghindar kesamping dan langsung memegang tangan pria tadi yang meluncur mulus di samping wajahnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia memukul urat syaraf di leher pria tersebut dan menyebab kan dia ambruk namun tidak pingsan. Setelah melihat teman mereka yang di kalahkan oleh orang misterius mereka pun menyerang seseorang tadi secara bersamaan. Namun dengan tenang nya seseorang tadi menunduk dari tinjuan dua sisi dari dua orang teman pria besar tadi dan menangkap tangan mereka dan menarik kedua tubuh mereka sehingga mereka saling terbentur. Saat itu tidak dia sia-siakan dia langsung menendang kepala mereka secara bergantian dengan satu kali mengangkat kaki kanan membuat mereka ambruk secara mersamaan. Lalu seseorang tadi mengoleh ke perempuan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanyanya pada perempuan tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja,.. Bagaimana dengan mu apa kau terluka..?" jawab dan tanya nya kepada seseorang tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Apa kau bisa berjalan..? Mari kita keluar dari sini.."ajak seseorang tadi.

" hmm aku bisa berjalan dan terima kasih sudah menolongku.. Perkenalkan aku rias..rias gremory." ucap perempuan tadi.

"Aku naruto.. Uzumaki naruto. Salam kenal.."

Perempuan yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai rias pun tersipu melihat seluruh wajah naruto ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gang tadi.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang yang melihat mereka berkata itu rias. Ya itu rias kata orang lainya. Lalu orang-orang menanyai naruto dengan wajah curiga..

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rias. Apa kau menculik nya.. Hah..?"tuduh orang-orang pada naruto.

Naruto pun bingung.

" dia bukan penculik dia menyelamatkan ku dari para penculik itu." bela rias pada naruto pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Lalu dengan cepat rias menarik naruto menjauh dan membawa nya menuju sebuah bagunan besar yang seperti istana. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu rias langsung mennyuruh naruto duduk dan rias langsung menuju kamar nya untuk berganti pakaian biasa.

'Apa-apaan ini kenapa aku di bawa kesini hmm.. Mungkin aku bisa mulai bertanya pada nya tentang dunia ini. Aku juga kalau bisa memerlukan tempat tinggal saat ini.. Hmm. Tapi aku tidak bisa berharap dari apa yang kulakukan(menolong rias) dia mau menjawab pertanyaan ku pun itu sudah cukup. Ya itu saja untuk saat ini.' batin naruto lalu dia mengamati isi ruangan ini dan takjub akan megah nya ruangan tersebut.

"Bagus sekali ruangan ini.." ucap nya entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja.. Karna ini adalah istana ku istana milik loki familia.. Hahaha..!"ucap seseorang yang tanpa naruto sadari menatap naruto yang melamun tadi.

" jadi.. siapa pemuda yang tampan dan gagah ini..?"tanya nya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Perkenalkan saya naruto.. Naruto uzumaki." sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Karena naruto tau kalau dia adalah pemilik bangunan ini dari ucapan nya tadi. Aku adalah teman rias.

"Oyaa.. Jadi kau adalah kenalan nya rias.. Hmm..?"kata loki tidak percaya.

Lalu turun lah rias dari kamar nya dengan dress putih sampai lututnya dan langsung mengatakan.

" itu benar dialah yang menyelamatkan ku dari para penjahat jalanan" kata rias pada loki yang lalu duduk dan mengatakan "ha,i ha,i rias-chan jadi.. Kenapa kau sampai diculik oleh para penjahat jalanan itu hmm.. Penyihir penghancur..? " tanya loki pada rias.

"Itu karena aku kelelahan sehabis dari latihan mencari mantra baru untuk ku."

"Oh tapi kenapa para penjahat itu berani menggagu mu..?"

"Mungkin mereka melihat celah ketika aku kelelahan dan saat itu mereka mengalahkan ku lalu ya kau tau lah.. Saat itu naruto datang dan menolong ku.."

bersambung..

saya ambil tempat setting nya dari anime danmachi dan sekalian pakai beberapa char dari anime danmachi.. kenapa gk pakai cross danmachi..?

karena saya lebih banyak tau nama char dxd dari pada danmachi.

kekuatan naruto juga nanti saya ambil dari anime lain. atau combi sama punya nya dulu.

dan sebelum naruto tersambar petir :v dia hanyalah manusia biasa.. gk ada hubungan nya sama shinobi..

next mungkin agak lama.. karena ini cerita pertama saya.

saya harap ada yang suka..

atau buat ngisi waktu kalian juga mah gapapa..

hehe sebenernya malu sih publish fic kayak gini tapi ya gpp.. lah siapa tau.. :D

see a next chap.


	2. 2

@muhammad kamil: apa naruto menjadi menantu keluarga rias..?

hmm.. kalau itu sih kayak nya ngak.. karena di anime danmachi sendiri bell cranel aja saya gk tau ibu dan ayah nya..

jadi saya buat aja seperti itu saya buat mereka mungkin tanpa latar belakang.. tapi nanti pasti ada penjelasan tentang mereka.

@luffy si topi jerami: apa jalan ceritanya di ambil dari anime danmachi..?

mungkin ini akan menjadi seperti kisah yang berfokus pada MC seperti season kedua dari anime danmachi yang berfokus pada aiz. klau dunianya yah di dunia danmachi.. gk ada yang namanya tenshi,da-tenshi,akuma dan naga gk ada.. jalan cerita nya akan beda sama danmachi.

maafkan saya readers-san.. karena saya juga baru dalam menulis(ngetik) sebuah fic. biasanya juga saya baca(silent reader) fic para author dan setiap fic tidak semuanya sama.. baik dari bahasa, kata-kata, penyusunan kata.

yah.. sebenar nya juga saya kadang bingung klau baca kembali tapi saran aja nih ya.. sekali baca jangan di ulang lagi nanti bingung.. hehe.

kalau ada yang belum terbiasa dengan gaya penulisan saya harap maklum ini yang pertama kalinya onii-chan~~

jadi mohon kerjasamanya.

 **saya hanya minjam nama doang dari anime yang ada dalam fic saya.**

kalau gak suka gapapa saya buat fic bukan untuk caper.. saya cuma ingin merasakan rasanya seorang author.. wuahahaha..

 **biasa aja.**

langsung aja di simak cerita yang makin hancur ini.. T_T

vvvvv

vvv

v

Setelah beberapa hari naruto tinggal di kerajaan loki familia atas izin dari rias kanena naruto yang menceritakan diri nya tidak memliki tempat tinggal.

sudah banyak pengetahuan naruto tentang dunianya saat ini yang dia dengar dari cerita rias.

juga naruto yang diberitahu oleh kami-sama tentang kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia baru itu.

Yaitu naruto dapat memanggil sebuah pedang yang apabila disebut nama nya dia akan muncul. Pertama kali naruto mendengar memang menurut naruto itu aneh tapi setelah mendengar dan melihat rias berlatih sihir. Menunjukan bahwa dunia yang naruto tinggali sekarang memang adanya kekuatan sihir dan lainnya.

Dan sekarang naruto berada di sebuah lapangan yang luas dengan rumput yang hijau dan angin yang berhembus pelan yang menyejukkan membuat naruto terlelap di hamparan rumput yang lembut itu.

Setelah nya naruto sadar dia sudah tidak berada di hamparan rumput yang luas. Dia berada di tengah gedung yang terbalik..? Sebuah gedung yang berdiri tegak namun itu hanyalah lantai bagi naruto pijak(saat scene ichigo bertemu zangetsu dari anime bleach). Naruto bingung dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi..? Kenana aku bisa ada disini..? Dimana ini..?" banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran naruto namun pikirannya terhenti setelah melihat seorang lelaki tua yang sedang berdiri di sebuah pedang yang tertancap di dinding gedung itu."rupanya kau ya pemilik ku.. Aku adalah pedang mu yang telah diutus kami-sama untuk bersama mu dan menjadi sumber kekuatan mu. Apa kau menerima ku anak muda..? Tidak tidak.. Apa kau mau menerima ku naruto uzumaki..?"

"Kalau paman yang dipercaya kami-sama untuk bersamaku aku tidak bisa menolaknya.."jawab naruto dengan wajah santai.

" kalau begitu apa kau bisa mendengar nama ku naruto..? Kalau kau bisa mendengar nya.. Maka sebutkan lah namaku dengan lantang dan percayalah pada dirimu.. Namaku adalah..."

Naruto pun terbangun dari dunia yang aneh menurutnya dan melanjut kan latihan nya yaitu menggunakan katana ya sebuah katana. Kenapa..? Karena naruto ingin menjadi petualang. Maka dari itu naruto mencoba berlatih dan akan mendaftar di guild untuk menjadi seorang petualang. Sore pun tiba.. Tanpa terasa naruto berlatih hingga sore yang bermula dari siang hari. Naruto pun berjalan kembali dari latihan. Dan saat melalui sebuah perumahan.? Tidak.. Mungkin sebuah desa yang sudah tidak ditinggali. Berlari seorang yang seumuran dengan naruto berambut putih dan mengenakan sebuah armor yang hanya melindungi bagian dada nya.

Dia memasuki sebuah bekas gereja yang sudah hampir ambruk. Dengan perasaan tidak peduli naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat loki familia.

Setelah sampai.. Naruto berencana untuk mandi setelah itu membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul -sejarah kuno kota orario-. Dan -dewa dewi khayangan-. Naruto juga mencari tahu dari beberapa buku yang di pinjam nya dari perpustakaan milik loki familia.

"Naruto waktunya makan malam apa kau mau ikut..?" suara yang naruto kenal. Dialah rias yang memberitahukan bahwa sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Aku ikut.." naruto pun keluar kamar nya dan mengikuti rias dari belakang.. Melihat sebuah meja makan yang besar yang mampu menampung hingga puluhan orang. Kini diisi oleh orang-orang yang belum naruto kenal.. Yaitu teman-teman anggota loki familia yang telah kembali dari Menaklukan kedalaman dongeon hingga lantai 48 kebawah.

Teman-teman rias pun menatap naruto dengan tatapan yang sama dengan naruto.

"Ahaha.. Biar aku perkenalkan teman-teman.. Dia naruto uzumaki dia adalah teman ku.."ucap rias yang memperkenalkan naruto.

" saya naruto uzumaki. Senang bertemu dengan kalian"ucap naruto sopan.

"Haah..! Siapa anak yang kelihatan lemah ini rias..? Apa benar dia adalah teman mu..?"ucap seseorang yang memiliki tubuh ramping berotot dan tinggi yang bernama bete.

" jaga ucapanmu pada seorang kenalan rias-chan bete.. Dan dia juga seorang tamu. Jadi kau sopan lah sedikit.." ucap seorang perempuan yang terlihat dewasa dengan rambut hijau dan telinga yang panjang. Dia Riveria ljos alf.

"Untuk apa aku sopan pada bocah ini.. Lebih baik aku makan saja.." ucap bete sambil mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada di meja dan memakannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Finn Deimne aku adalah ketua dari loki familia.."ucap seorang yang memiliki badan kecil dan rambut pirang.

" aku Gareth Landrock salam kenal anak muda.." ucap seorang berjanggut panjang mengenakan helm bertanduk ala viking.

"Aku Tione Hiryute. Dan dia adalah Tiona Hiryute. Salam kenal naruto-kun. " ucap seorang perempuan yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis dan menggunakan baju merah yang terlihat kekecilan untuk dada nya yang besar. Sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan yang memilik rupa yang mirip namun memiliki tubuh yang berbeda(ukuran dada) dan menggunakan baju putih.

"Ano.. Sa..saya Lefiya Viridis. Sa..salam kenal. Ucap seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda kebelakang dan telinga yang panjang. Dengan gugup.

" aiz wallenstein.." ucap sang ratu pedang pada naruto.

" salam kenal semuanya senang bertemu kalian semua.." ucap naruto sekali lagi.

Merekapun makan dengan diiringi obrolan biasa dan juga pertengkaran kecil antara bete dengan Riveria membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung dan nyaman.

Skip besok~~

rias mendaftarkan naruto menjadi petualang. Agar mereka bisa bersama ke dongeon dan rias juga ingin mengajak naruto untuk bergabung dengan loki familia. Setelah selesai mendaftar menjadi petualang naruto bisa memasuki dongeon di lantai 1-5 sendiri. Naruto tidak langsung mencoba masuk ke dongeon. namun naruto kembali ke tempat loki familia dam menyiapkan keperluan nya di dalam dongeon. Naruto tidak ingin gegabah masuk tanpa persiapan ke tempat yang berbahaya. Bersama rias yang membantu naruto menyiapkan keperluan. Seperti mungkin perban dan beberapa potion untuk mengobati luka fisik. Dan juga rias memberikan naruto sebuah katana yang sengaja rias mencarinya untuk naruto. Katana biasa yang tajam dan ringan.

Skip besok~

~di depan gerbang dongeon~

naruto pun mulai memasuki dongeon dengan katana pemberian rias berada di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

Bersambung

kalau ada kesalahan kata(typo) saya mohon maaf.

arigatou ne~ sudah membaca fic jelek buatan saya.

see a next chap


	3. 3

maaf kalau makin jelek.. ini udah meres otak sehabis habis nya lho.

untuk yang penasaran kayak apa naruto.. hmm saya juga. bayangin aja naruto pakai bajunya bell cranel yang lengan panjang hitam dan celana hitam panjang. juga bawa pedang milik ichigo di punggungnya.

maaf gk bisa balas pm saya gk kebuka lagi email.

langsung saja.

 **semua character dalam fic saya bukan milik saya. saya cuma minjem nama a doang.. :v**

pakai pair..?naruto x ...?

entahlah.

vvvv

vv

v

Setelah naruto terus berjalan memasuki dongeon. Hingga sampai ke tempat yang menyerupai goa dengan stalagmit yang runcing di langit goa. Tiba-tiba monster hijau kecil dengan gigi dan telinga yang runcing. Membawa sebuah kapak kecil.. Ya goblin. monster goblin yang berjumlah kurang lebih sepuluh itu pun menatap naruto yang diam. Dengan tiba tiba naruto hilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang kumpulan monster tadi dan.. Semua monster itu pun lenyap dan beberapa menjatuhkan sebuah permata.

"Hmm.. Aku cepat.. Mungkin ini kekuatan yang di beri tahu oleh kami-sama tempo hari. Aku akan terus berlatih mengalahkan monster monster ini dan meningkat kan kelincahan dan kecepatan ku..? Hmm boleh juga. Tapi kalau kecepatan dan kelincahan saja munggkin aku akan kalah dengan musuh yang memiliki pertahanan yang keras.. Kalau begitu aku akan melatih gaya berpedang ku saja..." pikir naruto setelah berhasil mengalahkan monster yang tergolong lemah untuk naruto.

Tanpa naruto sadari.. Sudah lama naruto terus masuk dan melalui dan beberapa jalan bercabang dan turunan.. Entah yang keberapa kalinya naruto tidak tau.

Dia terlalu fokus untuk megalahkan monster. Monster yang naruto temui pun mulai kuat dan semakin banyak.

"Gawat.. Aku lupa sekarang aku berada di lantai berapa.. Mungkin aku harus pulang."ucap naruto dan berbalik menuju keluar dongeon.

Di dongeon memang untuk melewati setiap lantai memiliki banyak jalan.. Namun ketika kembali semua jalan yang kau pilih pasti akan membawa mu ke permukaan(ke kota).

Saat naruto keluar ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia segera menuju bangunan guild dan berharap masih sempat untuk menukar kan hasil permata yang naruto kumpulkan di dalam do.geon tadi. Sekantong penuh naruto memberikan ke orang guild. Dan langsung degan cepat menjadi sebuah koin valis yang bernilai 26ribu valis.

Setelah menukarkan hasil buruan naruto. Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke kerajaan loki familia.

Sesampai naruto di depan gerbang kerajaan. Terdapat banyak orang yang terlihat seperti kembali dari dongeon.

Rias yang melihat naruto berdiam diri di depan pintu gerbang langsung menghampiri naruto.

"Kau sudah kembali naruto..? " tanya rias pada naruto yang baru pulang dari dongeon.

"Oh.. Aku baik-baik saja rias.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka..?" tunjuk naruto pada kerumunan orang yang berada di halaman kerajaan loki familia.

"Itu.. Mereka adalah anggota loki familia dari regu lain. Karena anggota loki familia berjumlah banyak jadi di bagi menjadi beberapa regu."jelas rias.

" oh.."sahut naruto singkat.

Naruto masuk dan langsung menuju kamar nya.

Skip time~

Naruto siap dengan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos dan celana hitam panjang nya.(kayak baju nya bell cranel).naruto pun mencari rias untuk mengajak makan malam.

Naruto melihat rias di ruang tamu sedang bicara dengan seseorang yang naruto tidak kenal. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit mulus dan mata hitam yang yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

Sasuke. Ya.. Uciha sasuke. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan sihir api dan kemampuan bela diri dari keluarganya turun temurun.

"Jadi rias.. Kita akan makan malam kan malam ini..? Aku sudah booking restoran untuk kita berdua.. Rias..?ajak sasuke dengan wajah berharap.

" egh.. Bagaimana ya.. Aku juga memiliki janji untuk makan malam, Malam ini."ucap rias melirik kearah lain.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa ya.. Janji kita untuk makan malam bersama. ketika aku kembali dari menjelajahi dongeon. Apa itu benar rias.. !!" ucap sasuke yang mulai marah.

"Bu..bukan be..begitu aku hanya.. Hanya..." ucap rias mencari alasan.

"Siapa laki-laki yang telah mendekati mu akhir-akhir ini rias biarkan aku melihat nya. Memangnya seperti apa tampang nya itu."ucap sasuke dengan angkuh dan sinis.

"Apa hebat nya dia yang lemah itu rias kenapa kau berani mengingkari janji mu padaku rias..?"

Naruto yang dari tadi mendegar percakapan mereka pun perlahan menuju pintu keluar dari belakang. Berjalan sendiri merenungi kata-kata sasuke tadi.

"Lemah.. Hmm. Aku memang lemah karena baru di dunia ini.." ucap naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Tapi aku masih bisa menjadi kuat.. Agar aku pantas berada si samping nya..! Agar orang-orang tidak meragukan ku. Ketika aku bersama nya..!"

"YA.. Aku harus menjadi kuat.. Kekuata adalah yang nomor satu di dunia ini.. Tunggu aku dan lihat aku di masa depan.." ucao naruto mencoba memotivasi diri nya.

Naruto pun berlari menuju dongeon dan masuk tanpa membawa apapun.

"Aku harus menjadi kuat.."

Saat monster dongeon muncul naruto langsung menerjang hanya dengan modah pukulan dan tendangan.

Memang jauh lebih sulit dibanding kan dengan pedang atau pisau sekali pun. Karena kulit monster yang keras juga membuat naruto yang mengalah kan beberapa monster saja sudah kelelahan.

"Sulit sekali kalau hanya bermodal tangan kosong.. Apayang bisa aku gunakan..? Hmm... Apa aku harus..."

Naruto duduk dan menenangkan pikiran dan mecoba untuk masuk kedunia aneh yang dulu naruto masuki tanpa sengaja.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto fokus.. Naruto membuka matanya. Dan sudah berada di dinding gedung yang dulu dia ingat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil ku naruto..? Apa kau lupa dengan ku..?" ucap pria tua yang berdiri di sebuah pedang besar.

"Tidak aku tidak melupakan mu paman hanya saja aku ingin meminjam kekuataan untuk saat ini apa itu boleh..?"tanya naruto pada pria tua itu.

" kau tidak bisa meminjam nya naruto.. Karena ini adalah kekuatan mu. Milik mu naruto.. Jadi kembali kedunia nyata dan panggil aku naruto untuk yang pertama kali.. Maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan.

Seketika naruto sadar dan banyak monster mengelilinginya..

"Kuat kan tekad mu... Berani kan diri mu.. Saa.. Panggi aku naruto.. !"

Memasang kuda-kuda seperti ingin mencabut pedang.. Naruto percaya akan kekuatan. Dengan tekat yang kuat untuk menjadi kuat... Naruto meneriakannya.

"ZANGETSU" ledakan kekuatan seketika tercipta membuat semua monster di radius 5meter dari naruto menghilang.

"Kau berhasil naruto..." ucap suara dalam naruto.

"J..jadi ini.. Besar sekali...!(zampakuto milik ichigo dari anime bleach(shinkai). Tapi ini tidak seberat yang kubayangkan. " ucap naruro dengan menebas-nebas kan pedang nya.

"Saa ikou.. Mari kita musnahkan mereka..!(monster).. Zangetsu."

Naruto pun tanpa dia sadari telah masuk ke dongeon lantai menengah yaitu 10-20. Monster yang kuat pun naruto kalahkan dengan kemampuan nya sekarang..

"Dimana naruto apa dia baik-baik saja..? Kenapa dia tidak ada di kamar..? Kemana dia..?"ucap rias yang mengkhawatirkan naruto karena tidak menemukan nya di mana-mana.

-Di tempat lain.

" Bel.. Kita terkepung.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan mereka banyak sekali .." ucap pria tinggi berambut merah.welf.

"Kita akan bertahan dan mundur secara perlahan-lahan.merapat ke ding-ding untuk menutupi titik buta kita. Agar kita bisa fokus menyerang yang di depan saat kita sudah menghabisi yang disini kita akan kabur.." ucap bell membuat sebuah rencana.

"Bell-sama.. Bell-sama.. Lihat ada orang yang mengarah kesini.."ucap seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan tas yang besar. Bernama lily.

Kelompok lain yang juga petualang berlari ke kelompok bell. Tanpa mereka peduli.mereka terus lari untuk keluar dongeon untuk mengobati teman mereka yang sekarat. Ketika semua musuh yang mengejar mereka berhenti di kelompok bell. Mereka merasa bersalah namun ketua dari kelompok itu.

"Keselamatan kalian lah yang paling utama. Mereka pasti bisa megatasi nya.."ucap sang ketua yang bernama ouka kashima. menenangkan anggotanya.

" tapi.. Mereka cuma bertiga.. " ucap seorang perempuan yang bernama yamato mikoto.

"Sekali lagi.. Keselamatan kalian lah yang paling penting.." ucap ouka sekali lagi dengan wajah memohon.

Dengan berat hati mereka terus berlari meninggalkan kelompok bell yang bertahan hidup melawan musuh yang jumlah nya tiga kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Sialan.. Apa yang mereka pikir kan..? Membuat musuh yang megejar mereka jadi ke kami.. Sialan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan bell.? " kita tidak mungkin menang kan..?"

"Kita hanya bisa bertahan dan terus menyerang.." dengan wajah kelelahan dan luka di sekujur tubuh.

Mereka pun terus bertahan hingga sampai batas nya.

"Kemana para monster kenapa sepi sekali..? Hmm apa mereka berkumpul di suatu tempat..? Atau.. Ah itu bahaya mungkin saja ada kelompok yang terkepung oleh para monster.. Kalau begitu aku harus mencari mereka.." ucap naruto lalu bergegas mencari kerumunan monster.

-Wild o Wips-

Sihir yang di gunakan welf membuat serangan monster itu kembali dan mengenai mereka sendiri.

"Ledakan..? Itu mungkin mereka.. Ada seseorang di sini.." naruto pun langsung menuju sumber ledakan dan menemukan tiga orang yang sudah hampir pingsan.

Naruro pun ingin mendekati tiga orang tadi namun dihalang oleh puluhan monster.

"Jangan menghalangiku.. Aku sedang sibuk... " teriak naruro dan menebaskan pedang nya. Mebelah dua para monster yang kini perhatian nya menuju ke naruto. Dengan cepat naruto mengalah kan monster-monster itu.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja..?" tanya naruto pada tiga orang yang naruto bantu tadi.

"Kami baik-baik saja.. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami..kami tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat terdesak tadi.. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.." ucap bell dengan senang. Namun ketika melihat teman-teman nya.

"Mari kita keluar.. Apa kalian bisa berjalan..?"ucap naruto.

" aku masih bisa berjalan.." ucap welf. Dan bangkit dengan perlahan.

"Bell-sama maaf kan lily bell-sama sepertinya kakiku terkilir.. Sakit sekali saat digerakkan.." ucap lily yang duduk memeriksa kakitnya.. Yang sakit.

Bell menggendong lily. Mereka pun keluar dengan naruto yang membasmi para monster untuk membuka jalan.

Skip~

Setelah sampai diluar mereka ke kediaman bell. Di dalam bekas gereja di kota yang tak berpenghuni.

Setelah merawat luka mereka dan yakin keadaan sudah baik-baik saja. Naruto pun berencana untuk pergi.

"Ano.. Kalau boleh kami tahu. Siapa namamu..?" ucap bell yang ingin tahu nama orang yang menyelamat kan mereka.

"Naruto.. Uzumaki naruto." naruto pun keluar dan langsung menuju ke kerajaan loki familia.

"Naruto-san..."

Bersambung..

iyah.. sebenernya juga ini saya gk faham ini hanya khayalan author sekilas dan saya tulis di catatan. haha ngetik di hp mah susah. gk segede keyboard computer.(jadi curhat ;p) .

bagi kalian yang gk suka atau gaya penulisan saya yang amburadul.. emang cuma segitu doang kemampuan saya.

untuk yang nunggu fic ambiradul ini. saya ucap kan minta maaf sebanyak-banyak nya. karena lama up nya.jujur saya hampir kehabisan kouta internet karena keasikan main moba kok analog :v.(curhat lagi)

akhir kata.

SELAMAT MENJALAN KAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN

malam ini jangan lupa sahur :v

jaa see a next chap.


End file.
